A “prepreg” is a semi-finished product which is used for the production of fibre composite components or hybrid components. It consists essentially of a textile fibre material impregnated with a precursor of a matrix material. The precursor of the matrix material is formable and tacky, such that it is possible to create a precursor of the later fibre composite component or hybrid component from one or more prepregs. On conclusion of the shaping, the precursor of the matrix material is converted to the final thermoset matrix material by performing a chemical reaction. In this way, the fibre composite component or hybrid component attains its ultimate stiffness.
A fibre composite component refers in this context to a component which is a component of a machine, of a land, air, space or water vehicle, of an apparatus, of an installation or of an appliance and which is formed from different, inextricably interconnected materials, where at least one material takes the form of fibres and at least one material surrounds the fibres as matrix. For that reason, the fibre composite material is a heterogeneous material.